The Ender War
by FluffShmuffinz35
Summary: They finally defeated Herobrine and even became friends with the Nether Princess along the way. But why didn't the End get involved? Wich side do the Ender Lurkers choose? Or do they have their own ruler besides the Ender Dragon?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The Ender War! A sequel to Nether Princess! That means that I got at least 10 request for a sequel! I didnt know that many people wanted a sequel… oh well!**

**So in the Ender War, well, it's kind of obvious what's going to happen so lets get on with the story! XD**

…

Introduction

The Enderman's glowing eyes watched from the distance as 5 people entered a house. One was jumping around like mad and seemed to have wings and a tail, one of the others were standing a little back doing who knows what. The Enderman began to get bored after about 5 minutes. The tall black figure teleported away in a puff of purple particles and appeared on an island that was a light color with tall black pillars with purple orbs on top, and the island was surrounded in endless darkness. The Enderman walked a little ways before reaching a castle like place. He went up the steps and entered the doors which led to a large spacious room.

"Mistress, the mortals have defeated Herobrine with the help of the Nether Dwellers." He said in a voice that could cause someone to go insane.

"I expected nothing else. They unlike us dislike Lord Herobrine, although Herobrine was very dumb, he should have called upon our Ender army instead of the filthy earthly army." A voice said from a chair in the center of the room.

"What shall we do, they now have the Nether Dwellers on their side, if they decide to take on us then we would have a difficult time beating them?" He said slowly.

She chuckled darkly. "We have soooo much more than an army, we have the Enders, the most powerful mob of them all. We also have the Ender Dragon, Im sure Bob would love a fight." **(I bet you thought the girl talking was the Ender dragon)**

"But Mistress they still have the upper hand."

"But we have the upper mind. Our voice can seep into their heads and cause them to go mad. Don't worry SheNT **(She-N-T, he is a guy) **we have nothing to worry about."

SheNT bowed and left knowing that he had been dismissed. Before he left he glanced back and saw her glowing, bright green eyes. They shown with evil.

**Ok so that was the introduction but so u don't have to wait for the next chapter… here it is! I actually wrote this chapter in the middle of science class, we had a test but I finished early so I decided to write a chapter for you guys.**

Kate opened the front door to find their old friend Lilly. Lilly was a wolf breeder that lived in a nearby village. The last time she had seen her Lilly had been talking excitedly about the End Portal for who knows what reason.

"HeyheyheyheyheyIfoundtheEndPortalandyouvegottocome,bringallourfriendsandletsgo!"

"Wow, wow. Slow down Lilly! What?" Kate said.

"I found the End Portal! I mean its soooooo cool, and creepy…" Thats when a familiar hybrid jumped out from behind Lilly.

"LILLY AND I FOUND THE END PORTAL AND I GAVE IT ALL MY COOKIES BUT THEY DISAPPEARED! I WANNA FEED THE PORTAL SO LETS GO!" Nerp said excitedly. She was bouncing up and down causing Kate's head to spin.

"Ok ok, should we wait for the guys?" Her head was still throbbing so she had to talk quietly.

"Nah. They are too lazy to want to anyway!" Lilly said. She was still smiling and Kate could tell she also really wanted to go.

"Ok fine but were not going in the portal!" And they left with Nerp flying along side them, zooming around and singing the happy birthday song.

When they arrived at the portal Kate slowly made her way to the edge.

"Hey did you guys activate the portal?" Kate said as she stared into the endless black of the portal.

"No, it was activated when we found it." Lilly said as she approached the edge beside Kate. "Did someone else activate it?"

"I doubt it." Kate said, then she suddenly turned around. She had a nasty feeling they were being watched.

"I WANNA FEED THE PORTAL!" Nerp screamed as she ran forward, and she knocked Kate and Lilly backwards into the portal.

Instead of feeling like she was going through the portal she felt something grab her ankle. The thing had long fingers that seemed to be clawed at the end. She felt herself be lowered onto the ground and opened her eyes to see an Enderman standing over them.

"_You're lucky I was watching you or else you would have fell into the portal._" The Enderman said. It had bright green eyes unlike normal enderman that had purple eyes.

"Why did you prevent us from entering the portal?" Lilly said with fear in her tone.

"_You would have been killed immediately by my mistress if you had entered. And my mistress has other things planned for you._" The Enderman's voice had a slight echo to it and it seemed to go up and down in pitches. But the Enderman did say something that caused even Nerp to still. There was someone in the End, that should not be.

Before they could say anything else the Enderman disappeared in a puff of purple particles. Kate and Lilly turned to each other while Nerp just got up and started throwing cookies into the portal.

"Did you hear that?" Lilly asked Kate with her eyes wide.

"Yah, who do you suppose his 'Mistress' is?" Kate had a feeling that they were going to need to do a lot of research to figure out what was going on.

"Well lets head back to the house and alert everyone. Maybe even Nyx and Wither Heart." Lilly said.

(I wont be doing time skips a lot but occasionally i will.)

"Soooo there is someone in the End that has something planned for you 3?" Michael said. **(Its actually mike-al** **but i've been spelling it wrong for a long time!)**

"Maybe but we can't be sure until we talk to someone that knows then End better than us." Lucy said. She hadn't come but yah.

"And who exactly know the End better than us?" Vincent asked with a slight smirk.

"Nyx"

…..

**Ok so thats the first chapter for the Ender War! Now if you haven't read Nether Princess then I suggest you go do so now because this will be really confusing if you haven't.**

**Ok So yah thank you all who requested a sequel and I hope you like it so far! Remember to review, eat marshmallows and like the book!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two! In this story I will take OCs but they have to be mob OCs so like an enderman or a zombie or yah...**

**on with the chapter!**

**...**

"Hello! Nyx, where are you?!" Lucy called out in the Nether. Michael and Vincent were standing by the portal for who knows what reason, Nerp and Lilly were sitting on some nether ach and talking, and Kate was staring out into the Nether. At all the hot lava and glowing gold (butter!) blocks on the ceiling.

"You called?" Said a voice to the side. They turned to see a girl with purple hair with red streaks, a light blue hoodie and red pants. The only thing missing were her huge wings. They had been lost in the battle agiast heroine. She really didn't like talking about it.

"Yah, but first how are you? We haven't seen you in a while." Vincent said to her.

"Oh I'm good." They could tell she wasn't but they didn't push the subject.

"Hey Nyx, what do you know about the End?" Lucy asked.

"A bit. Why?" Yep, somethings wrong with Nyx.

"Well we ran into an Enderman and it said something rather interesting." Kate said.

"Yah and the pretty portal ate all my cookies!" Nerp said. They all stared at her but she didn't seem to care.

"You should never go near an Enderman! Let alone talk to it! They're dangerous!" Nyx said angrily. They were surprised by her tone. She was usually at least smiled when she saw them.

"This one saved our lives." Lilly said quickly.

"It probably did that trying to gain your trust." She said bitterly.

"Ok ok, so Endermen are bad. Now do you know what the Enderman would be talking about when it says mistress?" Michael said.

Nyx seemed to think for a bit. "I'm pretty sure the ender dragon is male so I would guess that there is another ruler in the End." She said. Then she smiled widely, "Want to find out?"

They all stared at her. Something was wrong, really really wrong. But just to go along with it they nodded and she had them follow her to the edge of a huge lava pool.

She waved her hand over the pool and a black image appeared.

"Ok so what did the Enderman look like?" She asked looking at her friends.

"Um, I think it had green eyes..." Kate said slowly.

"OOOOO IT HAD A HEART ON ITS CHEST!" Nerp said bouncing up and down.

"Ah, I would guess that as to being SheNT." She waved her hand once more over the lava pool and an image appeared...

"You could have brought them to me!" A voice yelled. SheNT seemed unfazed by the yelling.

"Well they were about to enter your realm. I could not allow that."

"I guess not." They could not see where this person was, they could only see SheNT standing in a large room.

"Mistress, why don't we just go now? Why don't we attach now?"

"Well we must first eliminate the Nether so that our job will be easier." The female voice said cooly.

"Might I ask how you plan on doing that?" He said. Kate for one was surprised on how he spoke to her, the voice or whatever it is.

"Oh I'm already working on it. But I guess you and I could go visit." SheNT could tell she was smiling widely. Same with the group watching from the Nether.

"Ok."

They all jumped to their feet, well except for Nerp who hadn't been paying attention and Nyx who seemed to be trying to process what was just said.

"NYX! WHAT DO WE DO!? SHES COMING HERE!" Lilly said, completely losing it.

But before Nyx could respond they heard something. It sounded like an Enderman had just teleported somewhere close by.

"_Knock knock knock._" An insane voice said. They could tell it was the person SheNT had been talking to but now her voice had a creepy echo to it.

"Who are you?!" Lilly called. She was shaking so much that she fell over.

"Where are you?!" Vincent called.

"_Aw you want to see me? Well i'm afraid that won't be happening unless I feel like it._"

"Get out of the Nether! This isn't your territory!" Nyx called.

"_Aw, what happened to your wings. Did you lose them? Or did a certain someone decided you didn't need them?" _Nyx screamed in anger and shot a fireball into the sky. Well towards the ceiling.

"_Tut tut, temper temper. After all, the Nether is just a playground. A place where we do what we want, freely." _The voice said.

"THIS IS NOT YOUR PLAYGROUND!" Michael called. All his friends yelled 'yeah' after that.

"_You know the, the playground is a little old. How about I clean it up a bit." _It wasn't a question.

"NO!" Nyx yelled. But she was too late. They heard the sound of hissing, then, the Nether exploded. Nether ach and glowstone flew everywhere. Lava splashed and created huge geysers. Nyx grabbed them and pulled them towards the portal and just as Vincent went through he turned and saw her. She was tall and thin. With glowing bright green eyes. She had on a black shirt with TNT textured sleeves and bright green bracelets. She wore black pants with brown boots, and her hair was dark brown with black streaking through it. She had on an insane smile that stretched much to widely. And her skin was deathly pale.

"What are we up against?" Vincent muttered as he went through the glowing portal.

….

**Ok so yah the villain appeared early on. Its a little messed up but yah. And Chocolate, SheNT is I guess you could say both evil and good but I'm still deciding that.**

**Ok and if you're wondering about 'her skin being deathly pale and her smile stretched far too wide' Yes I did get ideas from a certain creepy pasta… **

**Ok so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is Chapter 3! Oh and also i'm going to be doing Question and Answers again so if you want to you can leave questions for the character! No im not doing it for the reviews, i'm doing it so that you could get to know the character outside the story.**

….

Nyx was on the ground, staring at the portal they had just gone through. Instead of the swirling purple that would fill it, it was dead black. Nyx's eyes were wide. All of the Nether Mobs were gone, her home was gone, it was all destroyed.

"_Ooo that was fun!_" A horribly familiar voice said. They turned and saw her. The main thing about her that caught all their eyes, was the insane smile on her face.

"YOU!" Lilly screamed. She attempted to run at her but Vincent and Michael grabbed her and held her back. They attempted to calm her down but it wasn't working. Lilly fought against them with all her strength.

"_Tut tut tut, you people must have anger issues._" She said with an even wider smile.

"_You've lost your wings, your army, and even your home. That must really tier at your heart. You've lost everything._" Kate could tell what this person was trying to do to Nyx. But Kate wouldn't let that happen.

"Whats wrong with you?! Was Herobrine controlling you to? Because he's done a good job on you!" Kate said to her angrily, remembering that at first Herobrine was controlling Nyx.

"_Herobrine, control, me? Oh I look down on him, he was very foolish during your little battle. No, I assure you I am doing this all on my own._" This slightly surprised the group. They thought Herobrine was the only thing truly evil, and he just controled everyone else. But here was someone that was maybe even more evil than Herobrine.

"Now, for our little game, it involves focus, you have to focus on your play no matter what happens." She said. "Your first test, you will discover very soon." She laughed the most terrifying laugh they ever heard then disappeared in a puff of purple particles.

"What did she mean, our little game?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but I think we have to play along, if we back out, she wins." Vincent replied.

"Nyx, come on, it's getting dark. We need to get back to the village." Kate said softly.

"Yah! COME ON NYX!" Nerp screamed excitedly.

Nyx nodded slowly and staggered to her feet. They could tell she wanted to just sit there, and never move. One of Nyx's best friends was in there. In the Nether.

. (In the End)

"This is just too amusing!" The woman said happily as she watched a floating image of the group.

"Mistress, the village is destroyed. As well as the few villagers that were there." SheNT said calmly.

"You have done well SheNT! Now, the village will cause one of them to lose it... the one called Lilly I think. So now we must find a way to break the others." She said. They both stood there, thinking.

"What about their home? The rest of the group lives in the same house." SheNT offered.

"That's a good idea but that won't break all of them. Especially the creepy rainbow one. (Yep, she's scared of Nerp)"

"Well that's just more destruction for us." SheNT replied with the closest thing to a grin an Enderman can do.

The woman smiled widely, far too wide to be possible. "You read my mind."

. (Back to the group)

They walked in silence. Every shadow looked like a mob that would jump out at them. Nyx was tripping a lot and Nerp kept suddenly flying up into the sky to look around. Eventually they reached the bend where the village rested just around it.

But something wasn't right. They could hear flames. They could hear the sound of houses collapsing in on themselves.

"No." Lilly muttered. She ran forward and around the bend, then stoped in her tracks. The village was aflame. Roofs had collapsed into the building. But the worst part was, the bodies that you could see, and some of them had fur, wolf fur.

"NO! Oh please no!" Lilly screamed as tears fell from her eyes. She ran to the village and attempted to penetrate the flames. They were all silent. Their eyes burned with tears, even the guys. Just watching Lilly, attempting to get past the flames broke their heart.

Kate now knew. This woman was evil, as evil as you could get. You would think of someone as evil when they break into building, or steal, or even kill. But this woman, she tore at their hearts, she takes whatever will hurt us most.

"Hey! Who's there!?" They heard a voice call. Maybe not everyone was gone.

...

**Man this chapter makes me sad. And the worst part is that the villain is the evil v of my oc! Ok anyway, so you now can send in questions for the characters, um yeah so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and be sad because the village is destroyed :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright chapter 4! Yay! And yes CrazyMajestical, the Wolves! so enjoy the chapter!**

…

They all look around, trying to locate whare the voice came from. Of course Lilly was still trying to penetrate the flames. They all knew she wanted to find her wolves.

"W-who's there?" Lucy asked nervously. A bush ruffled nearby and from behind it came a Skeleton Jockey. They Skeleton jumped off his spider when there was a scream of rage. Next thing they knew, the skeleton was on the ground with Lilly on top of him.

"YOU! YOU AND YOUR FILTHY MONSTER FRIENDS DESTROYED MY VILLAGE, MY HOME!" She screamed at him. The skeleton through her off and yelled,

"I didn't touch your blasted village!"

"Then what happened to it?!" Lilly screamed back at him.

"Ok ok, first off to introduce myself… I'm Elvis and my spider's name Creepers. And as to what happened to the village, it was the Ender Lurkers, they came and destroyed everything." Elvis said, quite calmly.

"Oh thats it! Im going to kill the Ender queen or lady or ruler or whatever she is if its the last thing I do!" Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Lilly, calm down. There is no need to shout." Vincent said in a soothing voice.

"No need to shout? All my wolves are gone, Nyx is losing her mind-"

"HEY!"

"And that Ender ruler wants to destroy us all. Oh what are we going to do?" Lilly asked Vincent with pleading eyes.

"Well I might know someone who can help…" Elvis said.

"Who!?" Kate and Michael said in unison.

"Well she is an Ender messenger, I remember meeting her when Herobrine was still around." Elvis muttered. "Oh and she doesn't like crowds."

"Ok how about Vincent, Lilly, Lucy, and I go back to the house and do some research. You know? See what we find." Michael said.

After some farewells Michael, Lilly, Lucy, and Vincent started walking in a direction they knew led back home. Now all that remained was Elvis, Creepers, Nerp, Nyx, and Kate. Nyx definitely wasn't looking good. Her face was pale and her brightly colored purple and red hair seemed slightly dull.

"Ok shall I summon her now?" Elvis asked after an awkward pause. They all nodded so Elvis turned and said into the night…

"Luna! I have a message from the Over World to give your Mistress!" After a second or two a girl appeared. She had wispy blonde hair, grey eyes, she wore a torn grey shirt and grey jeans with grey shoes, even her tan skin had patches of grey. She put a whole new meaning to meeling a little grey.

"Hey Elvis, you had a message?" She asked. She had a high pitched voice although right now she sounded board.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean, ugh these people wanted to talk to you." Elvis stuttered. He seemed a little nervous around her.

"Yeah, we wanted to ask you well, about the End." Kate said, rolling her eyes at Elvis.

"Yeah! What happens over their!? Did you get my cookies?!" Nerp screamed excitedly.

"Um, well in the End they are doing a lot of top secret stuff, and I don't think they would be happy if I spilled their secrets…" She muttered.

"Well I doubt they would do any harm to you." Nyx said weakly.

"Oh you have know idea!" Luna said angrily. Obviously they did do harm to her and probably others.

(In the End)

"WHY THAT LITTLE TRAITOR!" The woman screamed angrily as she watched the floating orb showing the image of Luna explaining different stuff about the End.

SheNT watched from a distance as his mistress screamed in anger. Not wanting to interrupt her, he turned and walked down a random hallway with only one door. He looked at it curiously then looked around with his bright green eyes, making sure no one was there then he slipped into the room.

The room was a bedroom. It had a bed in one corner with a desk next to it. On the walls there were a lot of photos. He walked over and was slightly shocked. The first picture he noticed was a picture of a younger version of himself, sitting next to a young girl. She was wearing a black shirt with white sleeves, black pants, and cute little brown boots. Her hair was a dark golden (butter) brown with bangs that covered one eye, and her eyes were red.

She also wore bright green bracelets and had headphones with the same green circles in the frame. The girl in the picture looked familiar, besides when he was younger, he could have sworn that he had seen this girl when she was much older. He looked around the room once more and his eyes landed on a faint green glow. He walked forward and used his huge clawed hands to brush the dust off a display case. Inside was the headphones. The green circles were glowing brightly like the eyes of his mistress. Thats when it hit him. He looked at the floor that was strewn with papers. Bending down he looked at one. It was a map of one of the areas of Minecraftia. On it villages were marked, one of them had a red X through it and he supposed it was the village he had helped destroy. It all came to him.

This was the room of his mistress. That little girl he was with in the image was his mistress. The headphones belonged to his mistress. Everything in this room belonged to his mistress. Glancing back at the photo he wondered what had happened to her to make her so… evil.

"W-what are you doing in HERE?" SheNT froze, and then turned to see his mistress. She looked really angry but her bright green eyes, were terrified.

…..

**SheNT decides to snoop! Lesson for all of you! No snooping, even though i do it all the time…**

**Anyway, make sure you check out xXCelestiaXx! She has been major help to me through both The Nether Princess and the Ender War! Please go check her out!**

**Also the character SheNT, he is actually based on an Enderman that was glitched in my minecraft game. He was full on peaceful even if you looked into his eyes.**

**Ok so remember to Review, eat Marshmallows, and check out xXCelestiaXx and show her your support! Flappy Birds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so another chapter! chapter 5! A long one!**

…

"I-I didn't know this was your room! I saw the door and wanted to see what was in here!" SheNT said quickly. He saw her emerald eyes sweep over the room. They landed on the glass case that had some dust removed and revealed her Headphones. Proving that she herself was the one in the photos all over the wall. He saw her eyes widen in fear and wondered why she was acting like this.

Then a vague memory came to mind. He was walking down a hallway, passing a door when he heard sobbing. Pressing the side of his head to the door to hear he heard a girl's voice say, "Why? W-why does no one understand my feelings? Everyone treats me the same, I act like I don't mind but I do!? They think it's funny! Why?"

SheNT wondered what had happened. He then noticed that she had been silent the entire time he had been thinking. "Mistress, I-Im sorry! I-I had know idea what this room was and I was curios!"

She turned her head towards him. Now she looked ready to blow the entire world up. "_Curiosity killed the cat._" She said. Her voice was quiet yet haunting. It seeped into SheNT's head. He thought Enderman were immune to this torture, apparently not.

Looking terrified her quickly teleported away from her, away from the sounds that would cause Nyx to lose her mind, cause the rest to lose their as she let her actions get to them. As she placed her spell. He knew where to go now. He teleported out of the End and appeared outside a house.

The house had four floors. It had a bunch of windows as well but most were deprived of light. In the biggest window on the first floor he could see figures moving around. SheNT made his way to the front door. He knew that he could just teleport in but he didn't want to be rude. He bent down and knocked at the door. After about a minute the door opened and a girl the door. She had long brownish reddish hair and wore a yellow shirt with pink shorts. SheNT recognised her as the girl called Kate.

"What in all of Minecraftia!?" Kate said loudly.

"_Please, can I come in?_" SheNT muttered. Kate gave him a searching look and her eyes landed on the heart shape that was on his chest. She stood aside and he bent over and walked in. He was grateful to find that he could stand up inside.

"Everyone is In the living room." Kate said and lead him through an archway that revealed a large and cozy living room. He saw many people in it and his eyes landed on Luna, the End messenger. Her eyes widened and she bent her head in fright.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked. His tone sounded rude.

SheNT couldn't blame him for his tone. After everything he had done. He spotted a very distraught looking girl. SheNT realized that this girl must be the one who lived in the village that he had helped destroy.

"_I wanted to help._" He said calmly although really he was really scared. He had spotted the Nether Princess and could tell she was close to losing her mind completely.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU JUST WANT TO HURT US MORE! WHERE IS YOUR MISTRESS!?" Vincent yelled at him. Great now he had to prove that he wanted to help. Then it hit him. He quickly teleported away, grabbed the little bundle of fur, and then teleported back, holding out a very small, grey wolf pup in his huge clawed hand. He gently gave it to the shaking girl, Lilly. She took it and hugged it tightly. SheNT felt a pang in his heart as he saw the little pup lick her happily back.

Lilly looked up at SheNT. "T-thank you." was all she could manage.

"_Once again, I wanted to help you._" SheNt said as he turned back to the rest of the group.

"Why? Your suppose to Mistress's right hand Ender?" Luna asked him.

"Yah! Why aren't you with her, plotting your next move to destroy us?!" Lucy yelled at him, with nods from the rest.

"_If you think we were plotting to destroy you, you are mistaken. Mistress may seem insane, but she has rules. Rule one: An Ender does not kill unless they feel threatened._" He said. They all looked confused.

"Why do you have a heart on your chest?! Its RED! The first color in the rainbow!" Nerp screamed excitedly.

"_Mistress was right. You are scary." _The people smiled at his remark.

"_The reason I am not with Mistress is because she well, is pretty mad at me. I snooped and I think she wants to kill me."_ He said calmly.

"WHAT? WHY!?" they all screamed, except for Nyx. SheNT wished he could stop the process of the spell that was destroying her mind.

"_Yes, I found her room. I went in and began looking through her stuff. I found several pictures which caused me to remember some things. And by that I mean from when she wasn't insane." _They all stared at him.

"Show us." Luna said simply.

"How is he supposed to do that? He can't just show us something he remembers!" Vincent said to the grey girl.

"Yes he can." Elvis said. "All Enders have some sort of magic. SheNT happens to be one of the more powerful Enders."

"_Yes I can show you my memories." _SheNT said answering the question that Lucy was about to ask. SheNT waved his hand through the air and bright green magic came out, it swirled and formed a large circle. SheNt stepped back as an image appeared.

FlashBack or memory or whatever you call it

"_SheNT! Where are you? This isnt funny! You know how scared I get!" Called a 1 block tall girl with red eyes. She was going down a hallway. Behind her a 1 and a half block tall enderman appeared, with green eyes and a heart over his chest._

"_BOO!" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders._

"_Ah!" The girl screamed and jumped so high that she grabbed the chandelier hanging on the tall ceiling._

"_D-Don't do that!" She called down to the laughing Enderman. Looking angry she let go and floated down on a small cloud of green mist._

"_You should have seen your face!" SheNT said still laughing._

_The image swirled and now, a two block tall enderman was in a room wit block tall girl. They were both smiling, but both looked like they wanted nothing else than to destroy the camera being held by an adult enderman. After a flash of light and a printing noise the Enderman silently handed them the photo. They both got up._

"_Where are you going to put this one?" SheNT asked. The girl looked at the huge wall then walked to a spot next to an image of a baby pig wearing goggles much too big for it._

"_Right here." She said and they both stepped back. On the wall were tons of images, most of the two of them. SheNT smiled._

_The image swirl once more. SheNT was now 2 ½ blocks tall. He was listening at the door. They all could hear what he was listening to. There was sobbing coming from within the room._

"_Why? W-why does no one understand my feelings? Everyone treats me the same, I act like I don't mind but I do!? They think it's funny! Why?"_

_They heard a much louder sob after that._

"_A-Aileen? M-Mistress what's wrong?" _

"_You know I never like that nickname!" Her voice called through sobs._

"_I don't care. What's wrong!?" He called through, a slight smile on his dark face._

"_EVERYTHING IS WRONG! YOU KNOW HOW I ATTEND THAT FILTHY MORTAL SCHOOL! tHEY ALL TREAT ME LIKE A DOORMAT! THEY JUST- JUST!" sobs took over the girl._

"_Well, you are my Mistress, what would you like to do?" He said with a small smile, still standing at the closed door. I t was silent for a bit then the door opened and the girl, looking very angry and her eyes now glowing bright green she said…_

"_Destroy them."_

end of weird memory/flashback thing

Everyone was silent. That was how Mistress, obviously it was her nickname, became so well, insane.

"What did you do?" Kate asked finally.

"_well we went to the school. As we traveled her hair became streaked with black, her hands turned black and long claws grew from her fingertips, her body seemed to darken as if in shadow and it looked like her bracelets and her eyes were glowing very brightly. When we got there, everyone was terrified. After we scared them for a good 30 minutes she waved her hand and said 'Tick tock, your time is up' and she blew the place up."_

Everyone stared, neither Luna nor Elvis had known about this. Obviously Nyx did though. Even though she looked on the point of breaking she said weakly, "I-I had a-always t-thought that she was b-being influenced by H-H-Herobrine." Everyone looked terrified at how weak she looked.

"What did she do to Nyx?!" Vincent asked suddenly. How had Vincent not realised it! It was obvious that the Ender Ruler had done this to Nyx. However he was surprised SheNT answered him.

"_Mistress put a spell on her, the whole point of going to the Nether was that. And also to feed her addiction to destruction. Its a spell that slowly destroys the mind." _

Everyone was silent, trying to comprehend all this information. The little wolf pup gave a little bark to break the silence.

"What did you do to anger her?" Lucy asked. Michael nodded and Vincent and Lilly both looked at SheNT, wanting answers.

"_Well remember that room that we were taking pictures in? The one with the huge wall of photos? Well thats her room and its been years and years since that memory where she lost it so I kind of forgot that was her room. I went in and discover all these photos, a ton of papers everywhere and, a dusty glace box that had her headphones inside. After that she came in and discovered me. She asked what I was doing and I tried to explain, but as soon as she spotted the glass case she got pretty angry." _He muttered.

They all began discussing all this information. SheNT was glad they allowed him to be in the discussion as well. After about two hours Nerp turned to SheNT smiling.

"I have TWO questions for you!" She said in a sing-song voice. "The first one: what was that picture of a pig?" She giggled after she asked that.

"_Oh, Mistress has a couple pets. She has a cat named Dr. FAB or Fluff A Butt_, _and a wolf named Bob. The pig was going to be her pet but it showed some talent in the science field later on so it became her assistant named Dr. Pork Chops." _Everyone laughed at this. Even Nyx laughed a little.

"Man! What's with her and doctors?! Ok question two: do you like her?" Nerp asked with a wide smile. If SheNT was human, he would have blushed so red that he would look like a strawberry.

"_N-No! And anyway she just barely wanted to kill me!"_ He said trying to cover it up. Everyone was smiling at him. hey all didn't seem to believe him. Truth was, he did kind of like her. Even though she was insane, she still had some of the same traits. She was scared easily when you jumped out a said boo. Sometimes she would even fall over from shock. She still laughs a lot even.

"Yeah right…" Almost all of them said at the same time.

Back in the End again

She sat on the bed of her room. Looking at the glass box next to her bed where inside she could see the headphones she had loved as a child. She didn't mean to lash out at SheNT. She didn't want him to remember the way she used to be, when she would always wear these headphones.

She turned and looked at the wall of photos. Her eyes landed on her favorite one. The one where they were about to take the picture but SheNT decided to poke her pack. She had jumped so hard. They had began laughing a lot and for a while could not stop.

She turned and marched out of the room and into the main hall. She walked over to the glass orb in the center.

"Show me SheNT." She said to it. It revealed him sitting in the living room of the mortals. She could tell by his eyes that he was very embarrassed, but why?

"_You totally like her!" The one called Kate said looking like she was holding in laughter._

"_Yah! Oh I can't believe it!" Vincent said through tears of laughter._

"_I-I no!" SneNT said. He was soooo lying. _

"_Have you told her?" Lucy asked._

"_No." He said shortly._

"_So you admit you like her!" Lilly said happily._

Hold on a sec! Lilly was happy! Her mid should be in pain! But why don't I really care? Mistress said to herself.

She could feel something inside of her as she watched the group. She almost felt longing to go to them. Well no, she wanted to go to SheNT and apologize to him. He was her best friend. The one who had helped her in her times of need, the only thing that didn't care how she looked. The other Enderman preferred her this way, that was one reason she hadn't gone back to her regular form. She also really like blowing up stuff and it just felt right in this form.

Her bright green eyes glowed brightly and in the distance she heard an explosion go off. It didn't satisfy her as it usually did.

…..

**Ok so you got a peek at our two main Enders! SheNT and Aileen sitting the End! k-i-s-s-i-n-g!**

**SheNT and Mistress:Hey!**

**Ok so time for Q&A…**

**Q for SheNT: Why?! Why in you right mind would you go in her room!?**

**SheNT: I-I was curios…**

**Q for Elvis: Hey, how do you know Luna?**

**Elvis: She is a messenger for the End and I met her while she was delivering a message to Herobrine.**

**Ok so that was Q&A and don't forget that you can ask them questions! Ok so remember to Review, eat Marshmallows, and like the book! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so chapter what is this… 6? Yah 6! So enjoy!**

…

Explosion after explosion. Everywhere grass, dirt, and stone went flying as she walked in some random direction. For the first time she didn't have a plan. She now was just satisfying her urge to blow everything up.

She now entered a dark and musty forest. She stopped blowing things up so that she didn't disturb the magical vortexes of this forest. She marched in, her glowing eyes giving everything a greenish glow. She turned a corner of the path and was now looking at what seemed to be a boss temple. It was made of Obsidian and Nether Brick. She walked to the entrance and marched in. Even though her feet slammed on the ground in her anger, she made no sound. Upon entering a room she saw a stone statue atop an alter. He looked exactly like steve, but even in stone, you could see his dimly glowing eyes.

"_Herobrine._" She said coldly.

"Ah, are you going to help me escape this prison? Or have you come to gloat?" Herobrine's voice echoed around the room.

"_I would never rescue you! You are very foolish, I think that until you actually have a plan that will work, You should stay stone._" She said coldly.

"I must say, you have nerve coming here. You are not nearly as powerful here as you are in the End." Herobrine said. If he hadn't been stone, he would have been smirking.

"_Well you have nerve attempting to use the over world army! You wouldn't be stone now if you had listened to me!_" Her green eyes glowed so brightly with anger that Herobrine was a little nervous.

"What? Do you wish for me to no longer be stone? Do you have feelings for me?" Herobrine asked. He knew she didn't, in fact several times he had to retreat from her because of her anger.

"_Feelings?! I look down on you Herobrine! The reason I came here was to inform you that your little over world army has joined sides with those mortals!"_ Herobrine was silent. His army had betrayed him? How could they? But he then realised the danger in that, now Mistress would destroy his army to! He had heard of the destruction of the Nether and he didn't want his army to suffer the same fait.

(At the house)

All of them were gathered around the large table. They were looking at a huge map of the over world. SheNT was just explaining Mistress' tactics.

"_She has no mercy, but she also doesn't kill directly. She doesn't use her claws to slay her victim. She uses her obsession over explosives. Thats how you can tell if she was at an attack or not." _He explained.

"So she wasn't at the attack of my village?" Lilly asked, her eyes wide.

"Seems so." Vincent said.

"HEY I WANT TO GO TO THE PRETTY LIGHTS!" Nerp screamed suddenly.

"Pretty lights?" Michael asked.

"YEAH! OUT OF THE WINDOW!" They all turned to the window. In the distance they could see burst of light.

"What do we do!?" Lucy shouted in panic.

"Thats not an Ender attack, or at least, no enderman are there." Elvis said.

"Yah wouldn't there be some purple?" Lilly asked.

"No, but you can tell because there would be some streaks of black at the burst of lights." Luna said.

"_What is she doing here?!_" SheNT asked more himself than the others.

"No idea but lets check it out!" Vincent said. They all rushed to the door, none of them noticing that Nyx's red eyes were pure white now.

They ran to the scene before them. Stone, longs, dirts, even some sheep were lying around. In the center of all the destruction they could see Mistress. She was pacing and muttering to herself. At that moment she looked quite deranged.

"_Great_" SheNT muttered. He turned to the others and gave them a look that plainly said, no noise or movement or you will probably die. He teleported to the center, right behind her. She didn't seem to notice.

"_BOO!_" SheNT shouted as he jumped out at her. She made a noise that sounded like she sniffed super loudly and jumped 10 feet away.

"W-_What was that for!_" She screamed at him as she clutched her head trying to get over the shock. SheNT just laughed.

"_Oh I was just reliving some memories._" He said to her with a smirk that could cause someone's skin to crawl.

"_Oh ha ha, very amusing. Now go away before I make you! You wanted to hang with those mortals so go do it!" _She yelled at him.

"_But I want to know what's up with you. Youve been in a bad mood lately and I want to know why." _He said.

She just looked at him. He looked around at all the wreckage. He wondered who made her so angry.

"_What did someone do?" _He asked.

"_THAT BLASTED NYX! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO LOSE IT BY NO BUT SHE KEPT THROWING OFF MY CURSE FOR A BIT AND THEN LATER IT WOULD WORK AGAIN! ITS FRUSTRATING! Oh and blasted Herobrine is really getting on my nerves." _SheNT was a little startled. Nyx? Herobrine? Nyx was right over there, doing who knows what, Herobrine was suppose to be dead.

"_I thought they killed him."_ He said in confusion.

"_HA! Everyone did but they only turned him to stone. There is only one thing that destroys him and thats a powerful being that i'm not sure what it is." _She paused for a moment, "_Several times I wanted to kill him."_

"Thats true… I remember how much he got on your nerves, even when we were kids." SheNT said with a light smile. Her face paled and she then looked at him with confusion, an expression he rarely saw.

"_Why are you here? You fled when I discovered you in my room, where is Lucy, Kate, Michael, Vincent, Lilly, Luna, Elvis, his little spider, and more importantly, Nyx?" _Her voice hissed slightly as she said that last name. SheNT tried to stay calm, how had she known all those names? How did she know thats who he had been with the past couple hours? He couldn't tell her where they were, she would destroy them before anyone could stop her.

Then there was a scream. A long, high pitched scream of agony. Even though the screams they both could hear the gasps of the rest of the group, and them trying to calm down the Nether Princess. Mistress smiled widely, far too widely.

"_Well well well, looks like the Nether Princess is well, not good." _She smirked widely and before SheNT could stop her she teleported to the group. He quickly fallowed.

They all were blasted backwards when SheNT arrived. Right next to Nyx, Mistress stood tall, still smiling that unnatural smile. They couldn't do anything to help.

"_Well well well! Nyx! How are you?!" _She said happily to the girl on the ground. She had stopped screaming but has huddled in a ball, her fingers stabbing her head.

"G-get away from her!" Lucy yelled.

"What did you do to her!?" Vincent yelled. He could see Luna and Elvis, looking terrified.

"_What? SheNT didn't tell you?" _She smirked at SheNT. _"Im surprised. He might have been able to stop it." _They all looked at SheNT with hurt in their eyes. Kate's plainly said 'we trusted you'.

"_Go on SheNT! Explain to them what has happened. SheNT looked at them again._

"I know what happened, but I couldn't of stopped it!" He said, angry with the girl standing next to Nyx. "Ever since our trip to the Nether, when it was destroyed, a spell was placed on her. This spell would cause her to lose her mind out of sadness and depression. It does not kill the physical body, but it destroys the heart and mind! I could not of done anything about it!" He was so angry, Mistress had accused him of not helping the Nether Princess. He would have if he could!

"_But thats it!" _She hissed at him, _"You could have saved her! Just like you did Lilly! You made her feel better even after her village was destroyed! Just by giving her that small wolf pup_,_ it healed her heart. You could have done something similar for Nyx!"_

"I NEVER THOUGHT THIS POSSIBLE!" Kate yelled at her. "SOMEONE MORE EVIL THAN HEROBRINE! YAH HE KILLED, BUT YOU DESTROY! THATS EVEN WORSE IN THIS CASE!"

The ruler of the Nether only laughed. "_If this were a game of chess, Herobrine would be a pawn. He is nothing compared to the rest of my army! The Enderman are the night and castles, the Enderdragon is… whatever that other piece is called. And I am the king/queen. Herobrine is nothing! He now rots in a pathetic dungeon while I take everything he ever wanted!" _They were all silent. None but SheNT had known Herobrine was still alive.

"He's dead!" Lilly screamed at her. "Nyx defeated him! We all saw it!"

"_I'll leave that part of the puzzle for you to salve. Right now, there is someone I need to take care of." _And she looked down at Nyx. Nyx's eyes were closed tight but they all knew she had been listening.

"_Nyx, your power was very interesting to me when I was young. I thought that the girl who was only 7 years older than me was the most powerful thing in all of Minecraftia. But now look at you, on the ground at my feet, clearly overpowered. I learned that you weren't nearly as powerful as me. Just in the heat of revenge I gained enough power to strike down my enemies without even touching them. When you hurt my only friend, you were marked as my enemy. Ive always wanted to do this." _She raised her clawed hand ready to strike…

"Mistress! Please don't do this!" SheNT cried in desperation.

"_Too late, even if you could stop me, she would end up in more pain." _And there was a burst of light. Bright green light blinded them all for a bit, then when they all could see again, Kate let out a cry of anger, despair, and shock.

Nyx was lying on the ground, no longer trembling, no longer clutching her head in pain, no longer breathing.

…..

**Um… I… Um… BLAME MY FINGERS! They typed all on their own! Im sorry Nyx just died!**

**SheNT: Nice, just shove it down their throat. **

**Well yah, Im sorry she is gone but this will lead to something big so PLEASE don't hate me! ok time for Q&A…**

**Q for Luna: Why are you so grey?**

**Luna: No idea but I think you find out soon… right Fluff?**

**Me: NEXT QUESTION!**

**Q for Nerp: Do you want a cookie?**

**Nerp: Yes please! It will heal my heart!**

**Q or well comment for Nyx: Stay strong! Please.**

**All the girls burst into tears.**

**OK so that was Q&A and remember to please reveiw, eat marshmallows for Nyx *eats a marshmallow even they are SOOO gross* And well, show your support for the Nether Princess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys the next chapter... man I'm still a little sad about Nyx so thats why this chapter will be a little silly! But to my guest reviewer: thank you for understanding my reasoning of killing Nyx! Ok on with chapter 7! **

**Warning: This chapter is weird and very random but it will all be pieced together in probably the chapter after this.**

...

They all nimbly walked forward to the still body. The girls were in tears and the guys looked like they were in shock. Nerp was crying hardest, muttering about she could have saved her with cupcakes and cookies or something like that.

Kate was the first to reach the still body. "Nyx? Nyx, please Nyx?!" She gently shook the still body but nothing happened. Kate then collapsed in tears. Michael came to her and put his arm around her shoulders, whispering something to her.

"NYX! OH NYX I COULD OF SAVED YOU WITH MY COOKIES AND MARSHMALLOWS!" Nerp cried.

"Nerp, we couldn't of done anything to help. We should've realized what was happening though." Lilly said quietly.

"BUT HE COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" She said and pointed at SheNT. SheNT was in shock. How was it possible? The Nether Princess, dead?

(In the End)

"FINALLY SHE IS GONE!" Mistress screamed happily.

"Who is gone?" A voice asked from behind the excited ruler. Mistress turned to see the ghost of a young boy wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Even though he was pearly white you could tell he had dark black hair with electric blue eyes.

"The Nether Princess! She has been trying to take down my armies for a long time but at one point she hurt my friend and JUST in the heat of revenge she is finally dead!" Mistress said happily.

"did you blow her up like you did me?" The boy asked.

"Hey, that was an accident. Heroine was getting on my nerves so I felt like blowing up some stuff. I didn't know you had been shearing sheep right then and there." Mistress said, remembering discovering the body of this young boy. She didn't mean to kill him so she decided to bring him back as a ghost.

"Ok ok… So now what are you going to do? You got rid of the Nether Princess, maybe you can get rid of Herobrine since he is technically the reason for my death." The ghost said slyly.

"You know Clarence, I might do that but right now I need you for something else. If you do it right, Ill let you come with me when I get rid of that foolish Herobrine." Clarence did a really dramatic bow.

"I do what ever my Mistress commands of me."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I still don't like that nickname much."

"Hey the name sticks." Clarence said, shrugging.

"Oh well. I need you as a spy on those mortals. I want to see how they cope and what they are planning on doing." She said bowing her head towards him.

"Ill do as Im told but I must ask, what about the Enderman that goes by the name SheNT?"

"He, I'm afraid, is taking sides. Even if he is not and is just acting, he remembers too much from the past. Eventually he will realise that, everyone has a weakness.

(At the house)

Everyone was silent, you could hear sniffing from the girls, and quiet calming voices from the guys. Elvis and Luna had left saying that they would give the rest some alone time. SheNT went with them.

"So um, where do you actually come from. When I first met you, you said you were an Ender but you don't look like one?" Elvis asked the grey girl, he was trying to distract them from what had happened.

"I'm not actually sure. Im the only grey thing in the End so its really awkward and I was told by Mistress to not ask questions." Luna explained.

"Oh I know what happened to you." SheNT said. "You were a Blaze/Human hybrid but then when we decided that eventually we would destroy the Nether we needed to have at least one Nether mob to exist so Mistress came and kidnaped you then used her magic to well, mess you up. Because of the contamination you turned grey." SheNT explained not really knowing what he was saying. He remembered going to the Nether and grabbing this little baby blaze/human hybrid, he smiled when he saw she was holding a huge marshmallow. When he brought her to Mistress she panicked a little, her eyes even turned red and she got rid of the marshmallow immediately.

Hold on a second. SheNT remembered the pictures on the wall of her room. The little version, before she had gone wacko, had red eyes. When she saw the marshmallow her eyes had gone red and she panicked. Marshmallows?

"SheNT? Are you alive?" Luna asked.

"Hey thats not nice!" Elvis said. Oh yeah, he is a skeleton.

"Sorry, I was thinking about when I came and got you. Your name used to be Luma but it was changed to Luna so that it would better fit the End."

"Wow… MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!" She screeched causing both SheNT and Elvis to jump out of their skin (Not Elvis).

"Wow wow! Calm down!" Elvis said, he sounded really startled.

"Wow what's going here?" a sly voice said overhead. They looked up to see a pearly white ghost with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?!" Elvis asked.

"The name is Bob the Epic Awesomeness! And I'm totally not lying!" He declared, bowing so low is nose touched his knee.

"Well its nice to meet you but-" SheNT was cut off by the ghost.

"Soooo whatcha doing all out here? why aren't you in there?" He said pointing to the house.

"Well the humans are really upset about the death of a friend and we decided to leave them to cry in peace." Luna said.

"Ah, the Nether Princess! Nyx! Yah I ran into her and she was well, how do I explain this, pretty angry with someone called… Mistress." He said. This got SheNT suspicious. How had this ghost come back?

Thats when the door opened and Vincent let them back inside, he didnt even notice the ghost doing a cartwheel through the wall.

"So whats our next move?" Vincent asked once everyone was seated.  
>"GET RID OF THAT BLASTED ENDER RULER!" Nerp yelled angrily and most everyone nodded in agreement.<p>

"Oh come on! You need a plan!" Everyone looked up at the ghost who was floating around the ceiling.

"What in all of Minecraftia!" Lilly said.

"Oh sorry, Im Bob the Epic awesomeness! Anyway, you need a plan to get rid of Mistress! You can't just charge into the End and yell 'hey we are going to destroy you!' Its not cool enough!" SheNT became even more confused about this ghost.

"Well yeah we do need a plan." Vincent stated, he was giving the ghost a weird look.

"We could beat her with cupcakes! Oooo and MARSHMALLOWS!" Nerp screamed excitedly.

"I don't think those will do any damage." Michael said, rolling his eyes. Then the memory came to SheNT.

(flash back)

"Mistress! I got a Nether Dweller!" SheNT called. The girl appeared in front of him, her bright green eyes scanning the small blaze hybrid thing.

"What is it holding?" She asked.

"A marshmallow..." He said giving her a weird look. Instantly her green eyes flashed red and she swatted the marshmallow away from the child.

"NO MARSHMALLOWS ARE ALOUD IN THE END!" She screamed.

(end of flashback)

SheNT wasn't listening to their planning. He wondered if Mistress did have a weakness. But if it is marshmallows, well, he would have something to tease her with for a long time. He then turned to Nerp with an idea on how to test his theory.

"Hey can I have a marshmallow?"

"SURE!" She said excitedly and tossed him the white squishy sweet.

"What do you want with it?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm experimenting." He said with a smile and disappeared in a puff of purple particles.

He reappeared in the room he had gotten in trouble for entering. He was surprised to see Mistress on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He attempted to get away but then she sat up with a sigh and spotted him.

"Oh my goodness SheNT! Why do you always appear when I least expect you to!?" She had jumped really high when she spotted him.

"Oh um, I um... here!" And he tossed the marshmallow to her. She caught it the instantly shrieked.

"WHAT IN ALL OF MINECRAFTIA!" Her eyes had turned red and she had shoved herself against the wall, away from the little treat.

"Wow! W-what's wrong? Why are your eyes red!?" He hoped that when her eyes were red that she would be a little more willing to talk.

"MARSHMALLOWS ARE LIKE THE DEVIL PUT INTO A SUGARY CYLINDER!" She shrieked.

"um ok... why did you kill Nyx?" He asked.

She hid her face in her hair. "I had to, I had to get rid of your memories so that they wouldn't scar you. She hurt you, she always had a temper. I no she didn't mean it but still..." SheNT was sure he hadn't heard that. When had Nyx hurt him?

"When did she hurt me?"

"when Herobrine was controlling her... He kidnapped you to use as a test subject." She slightly raised her head, now her eyes were back to their bright green. "BLASTED HEROBRINE IS GOING TO DIE!"

...

**Yes, that did happen. Yes, marshmallows are like the devil put into a cavity creating treat. And yes, she really doesn't like marshmallows which means... I CAN'T STAND THEM! **

**Anyway... you guys probably think this book is weird from what just happened. But I assure you, the title gives away everything! This chapter was for amusement and story build! But it is true, everything has a weakness, for me... marshmallows. For other people, who knows what! So the reason I had that happen was so that you kind of understand her reasoning for killing Nyx, you knew her weakness, and you knew that SheNT is so cool! Anyway Q&A time!**

**q for Mistress: why do your eyes glow green?**

**Mistress: well for the story it's because I'm part Ender and the Enderman used to have green eyes but for the actual thing that happened... They are actually contacts! If you want to know more just ask Fluff to do something about it.**

**Ok my friend actually types up those answers not me! Which means my friend gave me the nickname Fluff... Ok so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Confusing chapter! Also this chapter is more of a finding out stuff one! Okey enjoy complete and utter confusion!**

…**..**

"Mistress wait!" SheNT called. She didn't stop, she turned a corner of her palace and arrived in the main room where they would plot and plan.

"Aileen!" He called desperately. She stopped, she obviously didn't remember the last time he had called her by her real name either.

"Just calm down. Please, why? Why do you feel so much anger records him? Why, why did you kill Nyx?" She just looked at him. Then swirling, emerald colored partials appeared around one of her clawed hands and made a screen like thing that was used to spy or... show memories.

Mistress walked away but SheNT stood there and watched the image come into focus.

'Flash back'

Mistress stood crouched behind a netherach pillar thing. She still has plain brown hair and her eyes were still red. She was only a block and a half tall so she was still kind of young. Probably 9 or 10 years old.

She was looking at a flat netherach platform where Herobrine sat on a thrown, Nyx was pinning an Enderman to the wall, and the Enderman's eyes which were emerald green had purple tears in them. Nyx swiped her wings across his face then punched his this chest. She then lifted him and through him across the platform where his head slammed against a glowstone wall. Nyx walked forward slowly. When she stood right in front of him she swiped her wing so fast across his chest that a deep cut bleeding dark purple blood was across his chest. Mistress obviously couldn't take anymore and she jumped out from her hiding spot.

She teleported over to the scene and pulled Nyx away. She turned and quickly punched Nyx before grabbing SheNT and teleported away.

The image rippled and then Aileen's (Mistress) room came into focus.

She sat on her bed looking at SheNT who lie on the floor. She got down from the bed and sat next to his injured form. She pressed her hand to his cut and a red heart appeared. The cut then faded and disappeared. She then waved her hand with bright green magic surrounding his memory of the incident appeared. She waved it away, erasing it from his mind. Mistress got up and went to her wall of pictures and took down a photo.

In it showed an 8-year old Nyx had two 1-year olds sitting in her lap. One was a little girl with red eyes and brown hair, the other a little Enderman with emerald eyes. She crumpled it up and threw it in a random direction landing it behind the dresser.

SheNT stirred on the ground. Mistress turned with a weak smile on her face.

"W-what happened?" He asked while rubbing his head with his huge clawed hands.

"Well, I think you were really tired because you passed out during... dinner." She said not looking at him.

"Oh."

(End of memory flashback thing)

SheNT just stood there as the swirling image disappeared. He honestly could not believe all that happened and yet, it made sense. He looked around the room he was in. The fact that she had erased his memory meant something to him. Now that he thought about it, he realised how few things she did for herself. This little taking over Minecraftia thing had been to protect the Enders since they were the most hunted. She killed Nyx for revenge of what she had done to him. She had, changed, because of all the pain she felt.

He walked over to a door and went through it to see the ghost he had met at the human's house.

"What the!?"

"Oh hello! It's been a while." The ghost said. He was floating upside down and looked like he was standing on the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" SheNT asked the ghost.

"Well this is where I... I can't say live really since I'm not alive. Mistress blew me up by accident so she brought me back as a ghost." He said simply. SheNT with his eyes wide rushed out the door ignoring the confused calls from the ghost. He ran outside and teleported away.

He appeared outside the Nether portal which used to be swirling purple was now a dead grey. He couldn't believe it. Mistress had helped some random stranger that had been killed. That was weird!

He entered the portal. There must have been a good reason for destroying it. He looked around at all the small bits and pieces of netherach scattered across the larger chunks which held deep slices. Lava was everywhere in small pools and dripping from the walls and ceiling. He could see the remains of Herobrine's old palace, netherach bricks were broken and smashed all over the ground and some of the tower had fallen into a huge lava pool, or lake. He teleported over to the palace and began searching.

He moved bricks and lots of shattered glowstone blocks. He even had to use his magic to scoop away some lava. Finally after pushing away the remains of Herobrine's thrown did he find something. It was a sword. A sword that was half gold (butter) and half a glowing purple gem. So half the hilt and blade was gold (butter), and the other half of the blade and hilt were the glowing purple gem. He racked his brain for a memory of this sword. He couldn't remember Herobrine ever using a sword other than his diamond one.

Then he remembered. It had been a gruesome battle in the Nether. Enders v.s. the Nether mobs. He had been fighting a couple wither skeletons while Mistress was fighting Herobrine and Nyx. She had been about to strike Herobrine when something flew in her way. It had been a mortal, a mortal who had gotten stuck in the battle. Her blade struck down on his chest.

SheNT remembered the look of horror cross her face as she saw the small body fall to the ground. She had dropped her blade and clutched her head in panich. At first SheNT had not understood why but then he remembered the first Ender rule: Do not kill unless you feel threatened. It was even worse for her because she had promised never to kill directly. She may blow someone up but she never killed with her own blood or hands.

He could remember her casting the sword away. She had called off the battle immediately and they all left.

SheNT needed to find those mortals. He needed to explain more to them. Needed to conceive of… he had no idea what.

…

**Are any of you guys confused because I am? Just so you guys can understand this a bit better… SheNt found out that Mistress had never really done anything for herself and realised it was all to protect** **and the rest of the Enders. He found out that all of this was really for protection. So now he is like 'Ok i have to figure out who really is to blame, what really is going on, and he has to convince the main people that… something else is playing the game.'**

**YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I was think on how to end this story and i was like HOLD ON! IM MISSING SOMETHING OR SOMEONE! If you can guess who ill give you a sneak peak at the next book!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! Next chapter! WOOOO! Warning: Character death at the end of chapter.**

…**.**

Vincent sat on the couch thinking. This was usually Kates area but he couldn't help but think that something else was playing the game. Something was there, just waiting for the right moment to strike. He would have thought it was Mistress but for some reason he didn't think so. SheNT seemed to trust her more than he was letting on. But Mistress definitely had a play in this. She killed Nyx for a reason. But what?

He looked around. Kate and Michael were bending over a large map. It showed most of Minecraftia. The best part about it was it could show people on the map. He turned his head to look at Lilly and Lucy who were playing with the wolf pup. He couldn't help but smile. Even with all that was happening those two still had a reason to laugh and smile. Nerp was strangely quiet and was sitting in a corner. She was poking one of her rainbow wings with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Emerald for your thoughts." He said to her. She looked up at him and put on a small smile.

"Oh I was just wondering why SheNT wanted a marshmallow. I don't think he could eat it even if he wanted to." She looked at her hand then continued, "Maybe he wanted to give it to Mistress… but it wouldn't take him this long would it?"

"I don't know… maybe he got held up?"

There was a bit of silence then Kate screamed, "GUYS MISTRESS IS BACK IN MINECRAFTIA!" Everyone jumped up and went to the map. Sure enough,a square labeled 'Aileen (Mistress)' was moving rather quickly towards a forest.

"What's she doing?" Lilly asked, still holding the small pup.

"_Im not sure, maybe murder Herobrine."_ A voice said behind them. SheNT was standing there. Nerp was about to say something but stopped when her eyes landed on something. She was looking at the glittering sword clutched in his huge hands.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"_A sword… Aileen's to be exact."_ They all started at him.

"She has a sword? I thought she had claws?" Lucy said.

"_Yah__ but enough about that listen. She has reason for everything she does! Oh also she REALLY doesn't like marshmallows but anyway she-" _But he was cut off by an excited Nerp. Or was she angry?

"Oh she doesn't like MARSHMALLOWS! MARSHMALLOW CANNON ACTIVATE!" She pulled out of nowhere a cannon and a huge bag of marshmallows. They all stared at her.

"Now lets go stop her doing whatever she is doing!" Nerp screamed. SheNT was surprised the others agreed to it. They began running around, grabbing swords, bows and arrows, potions, and a bunch of other stuff he REALLY didn't want to see get used.

He tried to get their attention but by the time he got one of their attention they were out the door, following the map.

"WHAT!?" Kate asked exasperatedly as she was trying to look at the map. SheNT was about to say but she then said, "Hey guys, theres a ton of mobs labeled on hear. And is that… Herobrine?"

They all ran as fast as possible while SheNT teleported to the scene. A bunch of over world monsters were in a circle surrounding to people. One was Mistress whose eyes were glowing with fury. The other was a man, that looked exactly like the hero known as Steve, but with glowing white eyes.

"Well hello Mistress. What a pleasant surprise."

"_Herobrine."_ She said coldly.

"Are you ready to join my ranks?" He asked with a smirk.

"_I would but I have a couple things to ask." _Herobrine raised an eyebrow. "_Who are you going to fight? I got rid of pretty much every obstacle for you! There is no one to fight! Also… I would never join your ranks! You hurt the End enough with that BLASTED Nether Princess who now lies in the ground!" _

"That was all her doing no mine!" He said quickly, trying to cover up what he had done.

"_DON'T EVEN TRY THAT!" _She screamed at him. "_I remember coming into the Nether! I remember you sitting on you little thrown, and watching your little PUPPET hurt SheNT!" _She was so angry that even the mobs surrounding them shifted in fear.

"Well… then I guess we do have someone to fight." He said lightly. "CHARGE!"

All the monsters ran forward, attempting to get at her. She just stood there and once they were 5 feet away she called…

"Ender Army! We have been threatened! Lets destroy these filthy pawns of Lord Herobrine's!" There was silence for a moment then, Enderman teleport all around. Even enderwoman who had a pink tinge to them. Their eyes were glowing with anger. They surrounded the over world mobs because there were so many.

Then Mistress said in an insane, sing-song voice, "Who wants to play with Bob?" The ground rumbled. To the left the ground began to glow and it broke open. The huge black and purple dragon climbed out, roaring with anger.

Herobrine called them to attack. The Enders were completely destroys the monsters. Already dead zombies and skeletons littered the ground. SheNT could see Mistress but she was blowing up everything around her so it would be too dangerous get close. He heard gaps behind him and turned to see Kate, Michael, Vincent, Lucy, Lilly, and Nerp who had her marshmallow cannon. They looked at him then nodded and began attacking the mobs. Nerp was shooting marshmallows into the crowd which confused many.

The Ender Dragon was burning quite a lot of stuff. SheNt knew he could burn more but he was trying not to hit any Enders. But, Bob was never commanded to not attack humans. Flames sprouted from Bob's mouth, burning everything in range. Lilly and Lucy were not so lucky. Their shrieks of pain caused Vincent to look around, and see their burned bodies fall to the ground.

"NO!" He yelled. His sword stabbed the monsters surrounding him with shocking speed and he ran to their still forms. Everything slowmotion to him. The mobs falling to the floor after being either burned or clawed by the Enders. The Enders. Vincent raised his sword and stabbed the back of an Ender with it's back turned to him. The terrifying sound of a dieing Ender echoed around the battle. The first one to fall.

Mistress stopped. Herobrine let out a loud bark of a laugh and continued fighting. Mistress' eyes searched for the fallen Ender. Her eyes landed on Vincent.

….

**And the battle still isnt over! Sorry Lilly and Lucy had to die. Vincent had to be upset enough to start killing Enders! **

**Alright so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my Enders and welcome to another chapter! Ok so this is chapter 10 and yah…**

…**..**

Her eyes glowed with hatred. She couldn't believe one of these mortals dared kill an Ender. She had been resisting her insane urges the entire battle. But now, everyone of these pathetic over world creatures would die! Including the mortal humans!

A bright green light began to come from Mistress. It came as huge waves of light and it grew brighter and brighter. And then everything exploded. In desperation the enders teleported out of range but the mobs weren't so lucky. Many over world monsters died but other were just greatly weakened. Mistress teleported right in front of Vincent and punched him with all her strength. Nerp, Kate, and Michael screamed with rage and a tempted to run forward but the waves of magic were still coming off of Mistress and was holding them back.

Vincent unsheathed his sword and said, "How DARE you! How DARE you! You killed them!" He swiped at her, even though she had begun to look around, wondering who she killed. All she had seen and heard was Vincent killer her Ender.

Vincent continued to swipe at the Ender Ruler. She blocked them easily but SheNT noticed that she was still trying to look around for something.

Vincent growled in anger and took another great swipe, and this time, he got lucky. The blade smacked her shoulder and a ton of purple, black, and red blood spilled as she screamed. Vincent could hear the screams of anger from the Enders and Herobrine calling 'Yah! Now just finish her off!'. Vincent seemed to pause.

Was he capable of killing another human being? Well she really isn't human, Vincent thought to himself. Well same as Nerp, she isn't human and I could never kill her. He glanced at Mistress and saw her looking around for something. Then her eyes widened. He looked where she was looking and saw the bodies of two of his best friends.

She couldn't believe it. It was like when she found the body of Clarence all over again. She had killed more people. No, this isnt right! I can't kill. She dropped to her knees, only vaguely aware that her shoulder was bleeding really badly. The green waves stopped as instead of anger, she felt guilt. She remembered being a small child and telling SheNT 'I will never kill a human.' She had broke her promise 4 times now. Once when in battle in the Nether. Once when she was really angry and blowing up stuff. And now once again in battle. Battle.

"STOP!" She screamed. All of them stopped. Even Herobrine who was about to kill an Ender. She then realised that every time she killed, it had something to do with Herobrine. As she stood, glowing white circled passed through the ground like ripples where her feet touched, green waves of magic began to fill the air again. She walked towards Herobrine who was frozen in confusion and to her pleasure, panic.

"Lets finish this." And she punched him. As he gasped she saw SheNT still clutching her old sword. With a flick of her wrist the sword was taken from his grasped and zoomed through the resumed battle and into her hand.

Herobrine got to his feet with his diamond sword and they began a battle of swords. An Ender didn't usually use swords but Mistress was an exception. Her blade felt familiar and comfortable in her hand as she slashed at herobrine and cuts began to appear all over his arms and chest.

His blade slashed her right arm again which had also been struck by Vincent's sword but luckily she was left handed and she smirked when herobrine couldn't remove his sword from her arm. Sh had cast a spell that made it stuck and only she could remove it.

Panic filled his face. He wasn't very good at magic and Mistress was already a pro. But he had to try. He attempted to burn her but she seemed immune to the at spell. as their battle continued he realised she either had an invisible shield, or was immune to all his magic. Then he saw her blade come at his face. He saw his life flash before his eyes. All the people he had killed, all that had lost their life to his hands. Then his world went black and he knew no more.

There was silence as everyone seemed to stop and stare as Herobrine's body fell to the ground. Then the Enders cheered so loudly that the Overworld mobs fled back to the forest in fear. An Ender's cheer was more scary then well… happy.

SheNT teleported to Mistress and through his arms around her and hugged so tightly that she began gasping for air. The Enders were congratulating each other and making sure everyone was alright. SheNT could see his mortal friends moving towards the bodies of Lilly and Lucy. He looked down at the gasping Ender Ruler and said as he loosed his grip,

"Apologize."

"They will still blame me. They will still wish me dead. I hurt them more then even Herobrine." She said looking away from his emerald eyes. She felt SheNT pull her somewhere and didn't budge until he saw the two bodies in front of her gaze.

"Hey Mistress." The voice of a familiar voice of Clarence said behind her and she saw from the corner of her eyes the ghost moving to stand next to the mortals. The ghost. She looked up at the only mortals left.

"Im so sorry. I-I can't make up for it. But I can bring them back a-as ghost." She saw Nerp's face brighten and Kate looked at Michael who had a hopeful look. Vincent however was looking at her shoulder and arm.

"Sorry. I was really mad. i don't know what came over me."

"You don't have to apologize. It was my fault." She raised her hand to begin the process of bringing the two girls back as ghost, "If you ever need the Ender's assistance, we will gladly help."

…..

**Ok! The book is over! I feel like it needs a sequel but you guys will have to let me know if yo want one! I hope you all enjoyed and thank you all sooooooo much for your support!**

**Here's a marshmallow for all my great readers and once again thank you and remember to review!**


End file.
